hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 12- Hoods The good; Seth The bad; KG The hero?!
Yugioh Chapter 12- Hoods; The good, Seth; The bad, KG; The hero?! KG sits in his limo with his arms folded. He is staring right at the van that holds Lantana and Riana. There are 2 questions on his mind right now. How did Lantana get captured and whether or not he will be able to make it to the tournament. As of right now he only wants to help Lantana and her daughter get to safety. KG: Go faster driver! It’s not like you have an old lady in the back of the limo! Driver: Yes sir! (He puts the petal to the metal and takes off. You wouldn’t believe how fast that limo is going. They are almost in front of the van). Chuck: (Chuck is another loyal crony of the Alabastion boss. He favors cheese, and has 3 pet mice. He has yellow hair. He looks in his mirror and sees the limo gaining on them). Boss we are being tailed. ???: (He lifts his hood from over his face a bit not enough for anyone to get a good look at his face; just enough to see out the window). I see. (The stone of stomnimite starts glowing purple. This means that someone with ancient powers is close by. If it were present during the boss’s fight with Lantana it would have been glowing this color). The stone… (He looks in the back of the van at Lantana and Riana). It must be reacting to them. KG: (His limo pulls up beside the driver’s window of the van. He rolls down his window. He screams out the window at Toei). Stop!! Chuck: (He quickly glances to the side then starts to drive faster). Seth sir, I can’t seem to shake them! Seth: (He places the stone of stomnimite in the passenger’s seat). I know what to do. (He smirks). The next scene shows the outside of the van. 2 seconds later Chuck is shown being shoved out of the van. Chuck: Ah! (He hits the ground rolling. Seth takes the wheel of the van). KG: What the?! (The van starts to take off at a faster speed almost as if losing Chuck raised it’s speed. The van starts to get away). Come on step on it driver! Driver: Sir we are going as fast as we can! KG: There is no speed limit out here! Move! (He starts moving the driver into the passenger’s seat). Driver: Sir? No disrespect but, have you gone mad?! KG: (He sits in the driver’s seat). No. {If I’m willing to risk my championship, maybe I have}. (He really presses down on the pedal. The limo moves faster. That is Kaiba Corporation machinery for you though). Seth: Persistent aren’t you?! KG: You have one more chance to stop!! Seth: Over my dead body!! KG: If you don’t stop that’s what I’ll be standing over!! (He rams the van)! Seth: (He looks at the stone which breaks. His eyes open wide and he presses on the breaks of the van). It’s done… Lantana: (She looks on in fear). Riana: (She tries to sit up, having fallen over from the abrupt stop). Seth: (His eyes can’t be seen from underneath his hood but he has on a wicked grin). KG: (He stops the limo). Seth: (He opens the van door and steps out). KG: (He stands outside of his limo with a briefcase in his hand). Seth: (He looks up and smirks). It’s done. KG: What’s done? What are you talking about? Seth: (He chuckles). KG: Just who are you? Seth: (A purple aura appears over his body). My name is Seth Sphinx. I am the leader of the Alabastion Thieves. KG: The Alabastion Thieves? You mean the ancient group that was dedicated to doing away with all forms of government? Seth: Someone has been doing their homework. Yes. I have been trying to gather energy from duelist whose life is directly connected with the legend of Hibachi. KG: Well that’s great and all but what I want to know is why you have that woman and her child in the back of your van. Seth: Simple, you see I needed to gather the energy of the prodigy. KG: Because in the legend the power of Baskits, the ultimate destruction was sealed with in a stone and the only way to unlock that power is with the power of Hibachi himself. Seth: That’s right. KG: Don’t be ridiculous! Seth: Hm? KG: That legend is a bunch of crap! Seth: What did you say? KG: It is just a story. It never really happened! Seth: (He slowly raises his hand). Really now? Then how do you explain this? (The shattered pieces of the Stone of Stomnimite float to him. The pieces are still glowing). KG: Nice magic trick, but unless that actually affects me in some way I don’t care for it! Seth: (He looks down at the shards). You are quick to deny the ancient history of Hibachi but you yourself have a big impact of what’s going on. KG: What do you mean? Seth: Earlier the Stone of Stomnimite started to glow. It only does this when someone with immense ancient power is nearby. At first I thought that it was reacting to that woman in the van. KG: Lantana. Seth: Yes Lantana, but I quickly noticed that with her being so close to the stone it should be radiating brighter. It wasn’t. This meant that whoever was the cause was close but not in the van. When you pulled up I could sense it….yes… (He holds his hand out). You are the last of the duelist of the current generation of heroes to be discovered. KG: (He looks mad). I won’t let you fill my head with non-sense! And even if you are a real Alabastion, I’m taking the girls!! By force if I have to! Seth: Try. KG: (He drops the briefcase in the sand). Lantana: (Inside the van she has found a rigid piece of metal sticking up on the floor. She is using that to cut the rope that is wrapped around her hands. Once loose she crawls over to Riana and whispers to her.). Riana I’ll untie you. (She takes a quick glance out the back window of the van then gets to work freeing Riana. First she pulls the gag off of her). Riana: (She has tears running down her face. The little girl is scared to death). Mama are we going to die? Lantana: (Her eyes opened wide hearing Riana ask that. Her eyes start to water up). No baby we are not going to die. (She hugs Riana). Right now some boy is out there talking with the bad guy. I’m guessing he is trying to save us. Here is what I’m going to do. (She starts tearing up knowing that telling her daughter this plan for escape may be the last thing she ever does. Not to mention the last time she ever sees her daughter). I am going to distract Seth. When I do I want you to run. Run to that boy out there. Do you understand? Riana: But mama- Lantana: No buts Riana. I love you and I want you to stay safe. Riana: (She looks at her mother for a minute then gives her a hug). I love you to mama. Lantana: Here we go. {It seems that I can’t access my duelbility right now because of Light and Darkness Dragon. Oh well. I guess the effect will wear off sometime}. Seth: As I’ve said my objective was to gather the energy of the prodigy. The descendant of Hibachi. KG: (He looks mad). And who is that? Seth: His name is Hibiki Taioyu. KG: (His eyes open wider). Wait what?! Hibiki?! {The kid from school?} Seth: Originally it was said that the prodigy must be beaten for the ultimate destruction to be resurrected, but do to the multiple duel challenges I have put him through since he has been here in America I have gotten all the energy I need! I no longer need his sister. KG: I see! You took Lantana to lure Hibiki to you! Seth: All that’s left for me to do is to duel him myself! KG: {Hibiki is the descendant of Hibachi?! This has to be some kind of sick and twisted joke}! Out in Inujeka Team Kizuna aren’t too far from the tournament grounds. Hoods: (He sneezes). Ahh choo!! Jessoi: Bless you. Hoods: (He sweeps under his nose with his finger). Thanks. I didn’t even know I had a cold. Victor: It’s said that when you sneeze but don’t have a cold that someone somewhere is talking about you. Delton: yup. Hoods: Really? That’s interesting. Kaizen: (He looks at Hibiki and smirks chuckling a bit). Back outside the city. KG: How did you guys even know where to find Hibiki?! Seth: I’ve told you enough. It’s time your life came to an end! (He raises his hand and it glows purple. The shadow of a duel monster can be seen on the ground). KG: (He looks down). What’s this?! Seth: Ba Summoning- (At that moment Lantana bursts from the back of the van and jumps on the back of Seth Sphinx breaking his spell). You! How did you get loose?! Lantana: Run Riana! Riana: (She jumps out of the van falling to her knees). KG: ! Riana: (She runs over to KG). KG: (He grabs the young girl. He already understands what Lantana is trying to do. He tosses Riana in the limo). Driver, go now! Driver: But what about you sir? KG: Don’t worry about me! I want you to take this girl to Inujeka. That is the closest city to here! Driver: Yes sir! (He gets back in the driver’s seat and zooms off). Seth: (He swings his body forward flinging Lantana at KG). KG: (He makes sure to catch her). Lantana: (She looks up while in KG’s arms). Thanks. KG: (He looks down). Don’t mention it. Lantana: Uh you can put me down now. KG: Right. (He lets her down). Seth: I will do away with the both of you! (His hands glow purple again and he points his hands out shooting some sort if beam at them). KG: What’s that?! Lantana: (She runs in front of KG). (Either this works right now or we die right here}! (She holds her arms out and slouches down a bit). Hollowed Life barrier! (A blue barrier appears in front of KG and Lantana). KG: {They have real duelbilites?! Have I been too blind to this?} Lantana: This barrier won’t last forever! Ba summoning!(A spell circle appears under her and KG). Spirit of the Harp! (A woman wearing yellow cloth for clothes playing a giant harp appears in front of them. The vibrations of her harp is drowning out the beam). Seth: Not bad. You have the ability to defend and use Ba summonings but I am better! Double Ba summoning! Lantana: What?! Seth: (A double layered spell circle appears below his feet). Devil’s Suppressor and Devil’s crusher! (Two monsters that look like demon gorillas appear. One has a spiked club. The demons run over. Suppressor holds Spirit of the Harp still as crusher hits her with the club repeatedly, killing her. The monsters then turn their attention to Lantana and start hitting the barrier). Lantana: Do you have any Duel Monsters cards with you?! KG: (He nods). Lantana: I need to borrow them! We may be able to combat this guy. KG: (He quickly opens the briefcase and grabs his deck. He hands it to her as the barrier breaks. They jump out of the way of the demons). Seth: Lantana you may have been a threat to me before, but now that I have the power of the Stone of Stomnimte your attacks seem puny. Lantana: Maybe my attacks seem puny when you’re using the power of my brother Hibiki but what would happen if I used the power of another generation member?! (She grabs a monster card from KG’s deck). Ka summoning! (A spell circle appears). Dark-Eyes Inferno Dragon! (The big black and red dragon appears in a circle of flames roaring. This is KG’s best monster). Seth: (He steps back). Lantana: Attack now! (The dragon incinerates the demons easily). Seth: (He smirks and points his hand at the dragon blasting it with the same beam he shot at them. This knocks it away). KG: Dark-Eyes! Damn you! Lantana: (Her heart starts hurting. She falls to one knee). KG: (He goes down to her trying to help her stand). What’s wrong? Lantana: Ba are linked to your heart. When they take massive damage you feel the pain in your heart. Seth: (He laughs). KG: (He looks up at Seth). You snake! (He stands up and rushes over to Seth trying to punch him but Seth side steps it. KG then does a round house kick). Lantana: (She looks on in amazement. KG knows that he doesn’t have super powers like them yet he is still trying to fight. She starts to think of what Hibiki told her one day). Lantana: (She stands up wincing in pain). Seth: (He blasts KG away). KG: Ah! (He slides near her). Lantana: (She stands with a card appearing in her hand). Dragon’s Gun Fire!! (Dark-Eyes Inferno Dragon opens its mouth and shoots a fire ball out at Seth). Seth: (He smirks as he is engulfed by the flame. When the flames die out he is still standing there with his arms folded). Is that all?! Haha! Good bye! Demon Aura Blast! (Energy radiates from his body then a full body blast heads towards them). Lantana: I don’t have enough power to defend against that!! KG: (He instinctively stands up and runs in front of her). Rah!! (He starts radiating just like Seth then he shoots a beam out that is bigger than Seth’s). Seth: You! KG: Flaming Resolve! (The blast knocks Seth off of his feet but he just levitates in the air). Seth: You want to fight seriously huh? (He is about to turn up the heat). Hm? (He realizes that it is time for him to go). Well my friends you put up a good fight but I must take my leave. (As he is disappearing). But I will leave you will a parting gift. (He fades away and Chuck fades into the spot that he was standing). KG: What did I just do?! Lantana: It seems to be your duelbility. Flaming Resolve. KG: (He looks forward). He is gone! Lantana: Yeah, I’m pretty sure that Seth is going to find my brother. (She looks a Chuck). That’s Chuck. He is a guy who is crazy about mice strangely enough other than that he seems to be a normal person. Chuck: (He is wearing a duel disk). KG: Seems he is a duelist. (He steps forward). I have seen how dangerous your boss is, so I can’t let you go. (He puts on his duel disk). You will...burn. Lantana: How are we going to get to the tournament? KG: Don’t worry about that, I have that covered. (He pulls out his cell phone and dials up Kaiba Corporation). Hello? Yes this is KG. Send out a helicopter to the donerald dessert. How soon? (A close up of his eyes is shown). 5 minutes. I’m going to make mince meat of my opponent. Lantana: Thank you for saving me but I didn’t get your name. KG: My name is KG. Lantana: What’s your full name? KG: My name is… (Just then a Black D-wheel comes zooming up. The rider has brown hair. It is Alana Huntington). Alana: (She stops and quickly pulls off her helmet.). Are you Lantana Taioyu?! Lantana: Uh yes. Who are you? Alana: My name is Alana Huntington. Come with me. I’m going to take you to your brother! Lantana: Really?! Alana: Yes! I ran into a limo driver who was freaking out, he said that he has someone’s daughter in the back of his limo and didn’t know where to drop her off. He said that he was completely confused and he defiantly was. I took the little girl off of his hands. She told me that her name is Riana Taioyu. Lantana: That’s my daughter. Alana: I took her to the residence that Hibiki Taioyu where I am presuming is your brother was staying. She is currently with Damon Ridge. Lantana: Thank goodness she is safe. Alana: I’ve had the pleasure of running into your brother during my trip not too long ago. He is a lively young boy. Lantana: I’m glad he is alright. Alana: Are you ready to go? Lantana: Of course. (She looks at Chuck who seems to be in a trance then she looks at KG). Are you coming with us? KG: I would like to but I have a duel to win. Lantana: ….Okay….Don’t lose... KG: I’m the intercontinental dueling champion. I won’t lose. Lantana: Wow…okay I know you’ll win then. Be careful though. KG: Humph. Lantana: (She goes running to the D-wheel but turns around while getting on). KG One more thing. KG: Yeah? Lantana: No disrespect but you are going to lose your title in 2 days. KG: What makes you say that? Lantana: Because Hibiki will be the World Dueling Champion when this is all over. KG: (He folds his arms). Keep dreaming. Alana: (She smiles). Lantana: Bye! (She put on the helmet that Alana hands her and they zoom off). KG: (He looks towards Chuck). Okay Time to burn it up! KG is about to duel. Hoods is very close to the tournament grounds. The tournament itself is 2 days away, and Seth Sphinx has all the power he needs now. Baskits is on its way to resurrection! Will KG be able to win his duel?! Find out on the next chapter of Prodigy!! Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy- the Movie Coming soon! Category:Story